


Little gift

by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)



Series: Holiday Ficlets! [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, M/M, Mistletoe, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh
Summary: When Shiro arrived at the party, he was a little bummed out he didn't see Lance anywhere. It was a small party, only the Voltron Paladins, and some of the outer team —Coran, Romelle, Krolia, Kolivan, Matt and Lotor— but even when Shiro could see everyone from the doorway, chattering lively and drinking while dinner was ready, he couldn’t find Lance.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Holiday Ficlets! [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071713
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Little gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nihilistshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/gifts).



> Holiday gift for [Ej](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)!!
> 
> I hope you like it!

When Shiro arrived at the party, he was a little bummed out he didn't see Lance anywhere. It was a small party, only the Voltron Paladins, and some of the outer team —Coran, Romelle, Krolia, Kolivan, Matt and Lotor— but even when Shiro could see everyone from the doorway, chattering lively and drinking while dinner was ready, he couldn’t find Lance. 

“Hey, man!” Matt greets sliding to his side, hanging his arm around Shiro’s shoulders, “I thought you wouldn't show up when you didn't arrive at 1900 hours on point.” 

Shiro rolled his eyes, scoffing. 

“I can be late,” Shiro complains, but Matt snorts. 

“No, you can’t. Your military-punctuality wouldn't let your conscience rest,” Matt teases, walking him inside the living room for Shiro to say hi to everyone, “Why are you sooooo late? You had us very worried!” 

Pidge, who is standing beside the snack table when they walk by, snorts. 

“Matt was actually making bets on why you were late,” Pidge says, to what Shiro rises his brow at Matt, “I got 20 GAC in so please tell me you were abducted by aliens yet again.” 

Shiro laughs, and Matt pouts. 

“Pidge, that was a secret!” He complains but then turns to Shiro, “Tell me it was because you burned down your kitchen while boiling water.” 

“That reason is ridiculous,” Pidge chides in, and Matt ‘nu-u’s her. 

“He’s a disaster in the kitchen!” Matt justifies higher than he should, “Once he thought that microwaving an egg would be a good idea!” 

“I seconded it,” Hunk gets into conversation, giving Shiro a pat on the back, “No offense, bro, but you’re just unbelievable.” 

“None taken,” Shiro chuckles, “And that’s not why I’m late.” 

“Pretty sure you had to run some errands,” Allura says getting into the circle, “Had you?” 

“You’ll have to be more specific,” Shiro muses, and that’s when Keith takes his place beside him. 

“You had to go and get that gift ready, right?” Keith comments gesturing to the little box Shiro has in his hand, smirk sharp in the rim of his wine cup, “For Lance, I suppose.” 

Most of them try to refute, but when Shiro blushes, everyone groans and start to pull out their wallets, Keith snickering triumphant.

“It not fair,” Pidge groans, slapping her 20 GAC to Keith’s waiting hand, “You know everything about him, you’re his best friend!” 

“Hey!” Matt complains and Shiro laughs, a little self-conscious at how accurate Keith was. 

“Where is he, by the way?” he asks Keith after the group has cleared out mopping about their lost money. 

“Out in the back,” Keith answers, knowing smile in his mouth, “Told me to tell you when you arrived.” 

Shiro frowns, thanking him briefly and then starting his way across the house. He’s nervous, he realizes as he walks closer to the back door, not knowing what to do with the box nor with his hands. He stops in front of the closed door, taking a deep breath, and then opens it slowly, peeping through the sliver almost shy. 

He finds Lance seating in the porch stairs, looking out the backyard, but the moment Shiro steps outside, the wood creaking beneath his feet, his head perks up, blue eyes finding Shiro’s stormy ones. 

“Shiro!” Lance greets him with a blinding smile Shiro almost forgets what he was trying to do.

“Hey, Lance,” Shiro says, scratching his nape in nervousness, but before he can hand the little box Lance is standing up with a hop and closing the distance between them so fast Shiro almost loses his footing.

“Finally!” 

“What-” Shiro tries to say, heartbeat rushing when Lance takes his arm and pulls him to stand at the porch stairs. 

“Come here,” Lance grins up at him, and Shiro can't contain the sigh at how gorgeous Lance looks under the Christmas lights decorating the porch ceiling. 

“I’m here,” Shiro breathes, staring into Lance’s gorgeous blue eyes, somehow thin but incredibly bright. 

“You’re here,” Lance purrs, hand skimming up his arm and looping around his neck, “Do you know where you’re standing under with me, Admiral?” 

Shiro frowns, the giddiness from being so damned close to Lance and at the same time too damned far making him do a double take to what Lance asked. 

“Under…?” Shiro mutters, looking up above their heads. 

Hanging from the ceiling, with the Christmas lights and the bush of green wreath as seasonal decoration, is a little mistletoe, a red ribbon above it and shimmering in the light. Shiro blinks at it for a second, his mind not processing what’s happening at first, but the moment it clicks, his face heats with a renewed blush. 

“Lance” he strains, too hot under his collar, and Lance’s hands find place cupping his cheeks, smirk flirty and crooked. 

“Would you kiss me, Admiral?” He asks, a waver on his voice making it clear he’s probably as nervous as Shiro but masking it better. 

Shiro huffs, fondness tugging at his heart, and he brushes the tiny little curls of brown hair around Lance’s face, tucking his fingers on the corner of his jaw and leaning in. 

“Yeah, baby.” 

Shiro feels Lance smile against his lips and can't help his own smile before kissing him more properly, Lance sighing out a soft sound. 

“Merry Christmas, ‘Ashi,” Lance murmurs, flirty as ever, “Hope you like your gift.”

Shiro huffs, rolling his eyes fondly, and Lance grins.

“Actually,” Shiro says, finally having the courage to pull out the box, “I have something for you.”

Lance frowns at it for a second, and then his cheeks go aggressively red.

“Takashi,” he groans, “I told you not to get me anything.”

“Couldn’t help it,” Shiro mutters, “I saw it and I just thought it would look good on you.”

He sees Lance’s throat bob with a swallow, and his hand goes to take the box from his palm. He hesitates for a bit to open it, but after taking a breath to steel himself, he does.

“Oh, ‘Ashi,” Lance breathes out shakily when he sees the silver band tucked in the plush velvet.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!
> 
> ~
> 
> Come and yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ulqueleh)!


End file.
